Communication networks are widely used to provide communication between different computer systems and other electronic devices. Wireless communication networks offer increased convenient access to client devices, such as computers, phones, tablets, wearable devices, and other devices, by allowing network communications between these devices without the need for wired connections. Some network devices such as servers can perform configuration in a network system provide connected devices access to one or more virtual local area networks (VLANs) and other network functionality. Conventionally, an authentication process and configuration process for connected devices is extensive and typically requires much time and expertise from a network administrator.